candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 476
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 475 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 477 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 476 is the sixth level in Cherry Chateau and the 110th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 25 striped candies and score at least 25,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is hard because 25 striped candies have to be collected in 25 moves. This means an average of 1 striped candy has to be collected every move. The player can fail the level easily if there are no colour bomb + striped candy combinations which can collect most of the orders that you need. *Liquorice swirls reduce the space in creating colour bomb + striped candy combination that is essential in beating this level. *Also, 8-moves candy bombs may disrupt your plans in creating the aforementioned combo. *The order is worth 25,000 points (25 striped candies x 1,000 points per striped candy = 25,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Like most candy order levels requiring tons of striped candies, mixing colour bombs with a striped candy is the best option. However one is usually not enough to help you pass the level. At least 2 of these combos are needed to complete the orders. *Try to dispose the liquorice swirls whenever possible to increase the space. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Hard *' Difficulty:' Hard Reason *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. However, it is not too useful due to liquorice swirls being dispensed. *The order gives 25,000 points. Hence, an additional 75,000 points for two stars and an additional 95,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The layout of the board makes it hard to create colour bombs, making it difficult to create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *The liquorice swirls will occupy the centre of the board at a rapid rate, reducing the available board space to create colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are successfully created, most of them have to be matched with striped candies to meet the order, further reducing the opportunities for colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *25 moves may not sufficient to create enough colour bombs for the purpose of boosting the score. Moreover, they are not too useful to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Possible Strategy *Immediately find opportunities to create colour bombs. If a striped candy appears besides a colour bomb, match it with the colour bomb. This can buy you some moves so that you can create a colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Immediately find opportunities to drop some candy bombs so that you can match the colour bomb with the colour of the candy bomb. This is provided if you have a decent number of moves left, have very few striped candies left to collect and that you can create striped candies within a move or two. Trivia *The board layout and the presence of bombs make this level resemble level 147, but this is easier. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 476 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Cherry Chateau levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars